Truce Night
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Set hours after episode 12.5 Izaya goes round to Shizuos for their Truce night in which they have some fun in the bedroom, but Izaya can nomlonger carry on with these one nights due to his feelings for a certain blonde. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

He stood at his door. For anyone else who knew both of them and their relationship, they'd be confused. Overly confused. It wasn't like this was a usual thing, him with his bag packed and over his shoulder while he figured out if he should knock. He had been here before with a bag slung over his shoulder, this was a tradition to the two.

Slowly he knocked on the door and watched as the door creaked open, the male before him frowned before opening the door wider, he held his hand out for the red bag and the informant handed it over before stepping inside the warm house.

"My parents are visiting for the time being. Let's just head into my room for a few minutes," The two sneaked past the living room and into the blondes bedroom where the male who had walked in sat in the middle and took his shoes off and setting them aside neatly before looking to the blonde who sat down the bag and sat in the corner of the bed.

"Just stay here for now. They are just financially checking up on me," The brunette nodded and watched as the blonde left for the time being. He could faintly hear them shouting with inputs from a quieter voice.

"Shizuo, you owe the city too much now. How are you going to start paying it back?" His mother screamed out to him. Izaya watched as the door opened and saw Shizuo's younger brother, and for once he was frowning at him.

"Brother!" He called and watched as everyone rushed into at the cries of the famous actor and gasped when they say the male who had tormented him for so long that caused him so much problems and mainly the reason to why lamp posts are now unearthed from the ground or why vending machines are on the other side of the street and were broken, lying in a pool of it's own chocolates of drinks, was sitting on Shizuo's bed comfortably.

"Why are you here?" His mother asked him marching over and demanded.

"It's temporary truce day," he said calmly.

"And what do you do on this day?" His mother asked the question in which Shizuo hoped he could find a good lie instead of the real reason.

"We...watch TV and eat food and maybe after we have sex. Well mainly we just have sex," he said proudly.

"IZAYA!" Shizuo growled as he went bright red and looked away as his family gasped and turned to him.

"He's kidding. I would never ever have sex with him. Never!" He growled and stormed back into the living room and continued with his finance problems but this time Izaya came through and helped himself to a cup of tea and sat beside Shizuo looking over his bills silently.

"You're being scammed. I've payed the government all of the things you owe and with your work, you throw people not trees and since they are the ones who broke it they should pay," Izaya whipped out his phone and phoned a number before cuddling into Shizuo's side.

"Hello~ Who might this be?" He asked cheerfully. The person said his name and Izaya smirked evilly. "Ah Sanda-chan~ How's that girl of yours. She must be getting old...nearly at school am i right?" Shizuo was about to protest but never.

"Why do you think I have a motive. I was merely asking how she was. How rude...now why are you scamming my plaything. Shizuo Heiwajima is my play thing and I don't enjoy you scamming him?"

"..."

"Don't start. I have payed the city what that monster owes and he should not be owing the government anything. You are well aware that he has a mental condition so unless you want anything to happen to Emi-chan then you have 20 seconds to change his debt to zero," Everyone watched the laptop screen and watched as his balance went down significantly until his debt was nothing really.

"Thank you," Izaya cooed on the phone before hanging up and turning to Shizuo then leaned back and putting his feet on his lap. "Your welcome?"

"I don't have a mental illness," Shizuo grumbled.

"In an average person, their brain has a limit and would only use 10% of their strength, but you use up to 90%. I still believe there are things you can't lift. Your brain doesn't limit you to 10%," he explained simply.

"Thank you Izaya. Well we'll be off, Shizuo, Izaya just did you a huge favour...so be nice," Shizuo nodded and followed his parents out and gave them a kiss before shutting the door and locking it before returning to Izaya who was wriggling uncomfortably on the couch.

"Come on. Bedroom," Izaya nodded and stood up and joined Shizuo in his bedroom where the blonde grabbed the smaller male and lifted him up so that he could wrap his legs around his waist.

Both of them stared into the others eyes for a moment before Izaya leaned in and softly kissed his lips and leaned back to stare him for longer. 'He's beautiful,' Izaya thought to himself and ran his finger through his hair until it was staying back. He wasn't in his usual bartender outfit but a lose fitting white top and a pair of red joggers.

"What are you blushing about?" Shizuo asked watching as his partner had tickled pink cheeks.

"Eh, It's nothing," Izaya blushed and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Is something the matter? We've not really started anything? And you have been very quiet," Izaya nodded and looked to Shizuo's beautiful face once again. He lifted his hand and slowly traced his lips and slid his hand down to his face to his chin.

Shizuo shifted Izaya but when moving him he realised that Izaya was already hard, "On the bed," Izaya nodded and knelt on his hands and knees while Shizuo slowly un-did his belt and undid his buttons from behind him before pulling them down. When he did he heard Izaya gasp and fall onto the bed panting heavily as he shook softly.

"Ugh," he grumbled and hid his face within the sheets.

"Did you just," Izaya nodded his head slowly and was forced to turn round in where Shizuo attacked his lips in a passionate kiss. Shizuo continued to remove Izaya's trousers and then throw them onto the floor before bringing himself in closer while Izaya wrapped his arms around his neck to keep him in close.

Shizuo could feel Izaya getting harder against his knee and was very surprised. He wanted to tease him for coming so early and just from removing his trousers but from earlier experiences with him, Izaya had always got hardest the quickest and came first. He just couldn't help it.

Izaya stuck his tongue out and licked the bottom of his lip wanting to enter his warm mouth. Shizuo happily opened his mouth and when Izaya's tongue met with Shizuo he wriggled again, "Fuck this," Izaya hissed and grabbed his trousers and put them back on and began to put his shoes on.

Shizuo watched as he his partner bent down and watched as his shoulders began to shake. The blonde sighed and pulled the crying male into his arms and rocked him back and fourth, "I'm sorry. I'm not in the mood," Shizuo smiled softly, it was rare for Izaya to cry but he never teased or mocked him about it.

"Hey, so you've came early. It's no big deal," Izaya shook his head and turned away from his body and just sighed.

"It's more than my premature ejaculation. It's about our truce days really," He whimpered. Shizuo paled at the idea of Izaya having problems with them. It was the only day Shizuo felt remotely relaxed.

"Wait a second," Shizuo unbuckled his belt and began to take his jeans off but Izaya happily joined in and got them off. Shizuo lay against his pillow and slipped his boxers down as he two was hard and it was hurting. Izaya ghosted his lips over the top before giving it a gentle kiss.

"What's wrong with today? You love having sex with me," Shizuo asked while he patted Izaya's soft mocha hair. Izaya nodded, licking the tip like it was a lolly, swirling his tongue around it.

"I do," he sighed as he continued on sucking.

"Then what's wrong. If you like it, what's gotten you so upset about it," Izaya looked up and took a shaky breath. He crawled forward and kissed his lips softly, cupping the side of his cheek and bringing them in closer.

Izaya opened his mouth and Shizuo happily prodded his tongue in the bitter carven. He brushed his tongues against Izaya and felt his wriggle once again, "Wait," He pushed him back and went into his bedside table and brought out a ring.

"Put that on for the time being. I'll be back," Izaya did as he was asked and put it onto his weeping cock that was still confined within his red boxers and re-took of his trousers. Shizuo slipped away and came back with a plastic cup.

"I want to simply kiss for now. Cum into this will you," Izaya shook his head and watched as Shizuo brought something else from his drawer and pulled out some straps.

"I wanted to mix it up this year. So I got some stuff," Izaya smiled and was handed the straps. Shizuo took Izayas boxers off and got him strapped up. It was like a pair of boxers but was just straps. On one of the end there was a large ring in where his cock went into. He took the cock ring off and put on the glass that fitted into the ring. Izaya looked it over and blushed.

"Lie down," Shizuo said nicely and the male held the glass as he made his way over to the pillow and turned round for some sex.

"I can't wait. Shizuo. I have to wait for so long, we'll do foreplay later. Just fuck me. Please," Shizuo shook his head and began to strip of Izaya's shirt and went back to kissing his lips. It felt awkward with the glass between Izaya legs but he still wrapped his legs around his waist as they kissed.

Shizuo had put on some sexual music for the two as they wasted away in blissful kissing land in where their tongues fought for dominance. The kiss was going on for hours while both were touching every where they could reach, mainly their chests, hair, arms, legs and the occasional ass or cock.

During those kissed Izaya had came several times and Shizuo was surely shocked as well as impressed. Shizuo kissed down Izaya's bare chest watching as his nibble fingers reached for his shirt and pulled it off before kissing his toned pecks.

"Please stop with the foreplay and have sex. Please," Izaya begged, Shizuo nodded and took the cup from Izaya and put it to the side and took off the straps and looked to the male underneath.

"Mind if you prepare yourself and I'll do me," Izaya nodded slowly and reached down to stick a finger in his own entrance, groaning at the feeling of the foreign feeling but knew due to the fact that Shizuo was huge, that he had to do this.

After preperation, Shizuo slowly inserted himself, allowing the small male to get used to the feeling of being ripped apart. They stayed staring at each other for a while, "Hey, why are we even doing this," Shizuo sighed.

"It's festival time. We always have sex on festival days," Shizuo nodded slowly then bent down to kiss his lips.

"But why? Why do we have this day?"

"It was that one day back in high school. We ended up going to the festival together, we got talking and met back to your home to have sex. Then after in winter we did the same again but at mine and that's how it happened...but I don't know if I can do this any more,"

"How?" Shizuo asked sitting up and bringing him up to, so that they could cuddle in closer.

"I love you," Izaya hid his face in Shizuo's neck and cried softly.

"Why are you springing this on me now?" Shizuo pulled out and brought him in for a hug closing his eyes. "You are a now?" Izaya shrugged his shoulder looking at his aching cock and Shizuo's. "I don't know what to say...,"

"How about lie down and lift your hips up?"

"No- Izaya no...just let me think. Damn it. Why now?"

"There would never be a good time to tell you," Izaya got up from the bed and grabbed his shorts from the bag and went into the living room and lay their crying to himself. He returned later on to see Shizuo sitting wracking his fingers through his blonde hair.

Izaya picked up his bag and his shoes and made his exit and went home to cry alone. Every kiss, every touch, every time he called his name, every smile, every time he breathed, every climax, Izaya fell more in love with the man he supposedly hated. It was never hate, it was confusion. Confusion to why his heart raced, adrenaline? No it was love Seeing him in pain was the only way he tried to convince himself other wise and it had been working until the festival arrived.

That blasted festival in where they attended drunk, both of them. They chatted and Shizuo brought him home. That night was when Izaya knew it was defiantly not hatred, he was beyond every human, so he couldn't possibly love one...then that's when he realised. He realised the truth during the last winter festival.

He is a monster.

A monster is not human. It's a monster and that was Shizuo was. He stood with Izaya on 'above human' and being the only two there that were completely different to everyone else then of course he'd fall in love with him. But he didn't realise how far he fell until today day when even just touching him, made him ejaculate.

Izaya rushed into his home and slumped against the door and cried heavy into his knees. His chest felt heavy and he felt like he couldn't breath, all he wanted was to have that minster that he supposedly hated to wrap his arms around him and tell him that he too loved him but now there was no way he'd be able to talk. Truce night is over. They were back to how they should act and act like they don't go to each others house for sex.

The night was over.

* * *

**Another chap? Yes/no. It works with both but a second chapter maybe nice, but it will be short no doubt. Hope you enjoyed. **

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo walked with his hands in his pockets, a cigarette between his lips, burning away slowly as he thought about the events of last night. The one and only real thought plaguing his mind was that the great informant, that caused him pain and suffering his whole high school and still bullied him up until yesterday, was deeply in love with him.

At first, he thought he had was joking, that he had an exterior motive to the confession, but when he ran out bawling his eyes out, he knew that he was deadly serious about the confession and he did love him and that he actually felt guilt for not making him feel better. He had to speak to Izaya again but the truce night was over and he's most likely to hurt him and probably even more so as he broke his heart.

Shizuo felt a hand grab his sleeve and saw Tom holding him close as Izaya walked past with dark black circles under his eyes and that his eyes were very red. He had his phone to his ear, "Yes baby. We can order pizza," he said over the phone as he walked closer to Shizuo who stopped and stared at him. Who was his baby? "You're not gonna getting a large. I don't want you to get fat. You have school tomorrow and I don't want to be held responsible for you being off," he continued to speak on the phone.

Shizuo stared in horror, his gut twisting and turning every time Izaya spoke softly on the phone. He could tell that the female was very important to him, "Alright I see you when I get home and you better be dressed. I love you," he said softly before hanging up and continuing on his walk. Shizuo still stared at him as he walked away, mainly his ass.

He wanted to grab that sweet as and take him into an alley way and pound so hard that he was crying out his name. Shizuo took the cigarette from his mouth and puffed out some of the smoke before putting it back into his mouth and taking another long drag from it and chased after Tom as he had continued walking on and was a few steps ahead of him.

* * *

Izaya sat on the couch, his feet on the coffee table with a pizza on his lap. On each side of him was his baby sisters happily nibbling on their pizza as they watched some dirty film that their parents would never allow them to watch.

The informant was laughing happily when he heard a banging at his door and sighed, he was still to busy laughing at the film and got Miaru who was not bothered about the film to answer the door. She walked over wearing a pair of grey shorts and a large red top that used to be her brothers and answered the door to see Shizuo with a cancerous stick in between his lips.

Before the blonde could ask for her brother he heard him laughing loudly on the couch and stormed up the couple of steps into his house and saw Izaya with pizza on his lap while he had an arm around his sisters.

"The fuck is that smell," Izaya turned round to see Shizuo and frowned at the stick in his mouth. "Give me that," Izaya hissed taking the cigarette from his mouth and flushing it down the toilet before walking back over to him and frowning. "Have some consideration you monster," Shizuo rolled his eyes and grabbed Izaya by the waist and kissed him passionately on his lips.

"Iza-nii," the girls gasped at the sight. Their brother pushed Shizuo away from him but the blonde shook his head and grabbed him by the hand and started walking to the informant's bedroom. Izaya was trying to refuse, he had legs bent and was trying to sit on the floor but was still being dragged.

"Come on," Shizuo picked him up bridal style and ran into the master bedroom and threw Izaya onto his bed before shutting the door and before making his way over to Izaya who was cuddling into his body and was looking down at his socks.

"Strip yourself," Shizuo walked over to him and sat in front as Izaya and just stared at him. Shizuo had to admit that Izaya was super cute. He had never really thought about the appearance of the flea but as he sat in front of him looking very scared and sad, he really wanted him.

Shizuo pressed his lips against Izaya's and moved away. He turned Izaya around and found lube in Izaya's drawer, "Fuck. No. Wait!" Izaya scrambled to reach Shizuo's arm and pulled it back. "Can we not?" Shizuo stared at him for a long time.

"I want sex...not to talk," Izaya stood up and began heading down the stairs and over to his sisters and curled into them hiding his face as they continued to watch the TV. Shizuo rushed after him and looked to the brunette who had both arms around his baby sisters and how they rested against his body.

"You want to talk. Tell me what shit your planning right now? That would be nice. What that shit was about yesterday! And the day before. What was going on. No doubt you were involved," Izaya turned round and glared at him.

"I want to talk meaningless things. If you want to know information that will be later, I'm of the clock. Do you want sex or information? Which would your prefer?" Shizuo growled for a moment and stormed of to Izaya's balcony for a cigarette.

"Iza-nii. Are you okay?" Izaya nodded his head slowly while watching Shizuo smoke. "Why are you crying?" Izaya touched his cheek and felt that it was soggy from tears and shook his head.

"It's not important," Izaya whispered before getting up and making his way over to Shizuo, making sure to shut the balcony door so the twins could't hear. Usually it was nice and warm at night but Izaya was bitterly cold as he walked over to Shizuo who was hot.

"Why'd you not want sex?" Izaya sighed and stood in front of him and looked to some people walking around. He rested his head against the metal fence and stared at the people from way way above in the air.

"I want to do it slowly," Izaya was turned round and met up Shizuo who was staring at him. "I want to feel you then just have sex,"

"You love me right?" Shizuo asked looking to the brunette who blushed and nodded his head slowly. "Why?"

"I don't know," Izaya shrugged, "I just do. I don't have a reason," Shizuo nodded his head slowly and brought Izaya into his arms as he was shivering. Izaya happily held him in close for the warmth, burying his face in his shirt as the man smoked above his head and he hated the smell.

"Hurry up if you want sex, but we do it at my pace," Shizuo nodded and tapped the ashes onto the floor and stubbed it out with his foot before taking Izaya's hand and walking back inside to see the twins watching the film still.

"I need to discuss something with Shizuo, so don't wait up and just head to bed," He then led Shizuo up the stairs and into his room once again

Izaya lay on the bed with his legs open and arms out. Shizuo smiled softly and crawled up the bed and took Izaya's hands and pulled himself in closer until he had his knee against his groin. The brunette wrapped his arms around the blondes neck and just started into his mocha eyes for some time before both leant forward and went into kissing with tongue, both fighting for dominance. Izaya was feeling so good from the action, his hands could barely remain still as they roamed as much of the body as he possibly could.

Shizuo had his hands firmly on his waist. He knew Izaya was enjoying this too much. He could tell from his moaning and how his hands were trying so hard to get somewhere. Izaya's hand returned to his chest where he unbuttoned his shirt.

Izaya when finding flesh, lapped up his chest, swapping positions so he could lie on top of him. He moved the fabric out the way more as he sucked one on of his pink nipples like he was a child. Shizuo wrapped his arms around his neck and held him close at the feeling that felt so great.

Shizuo moaned in pleasure and felt Izaya's warm tongue travel up to his neck before his teeth grazed his neck before he nibbled and sucked on the flesh. He traveled his tongue up more until it was in the shell of his ear and was licking the inside.

"Please...let me take you now," Izaya sighed and nodded his head and Shizuo kissed his lips softly as he began to strip Izaya's boxers and jeans but didn't get rid of them, so the male was trapped in his jeans and boxers at his ankles, unable to pull them off.

"Raise your hips for me," Izaya did as he was asked and Shizuo lifted his legs like he was a baby getting his nappy changed and licked at his entrance, his tongue circling the puckered muscle. He forced his tongue within and felt Izaya moan out loudly but he didn't cum which was pretty amazing.

"Preperation sucks," Shizuo groaned as he got the lubericant and coated his fingers in it before he stuck a finger in and thrusted it in. Izaya groaned and got the bottle of lubricant and began to un-do Shizuo's trousers and forced them down but he was in a very awkward position to reach his trousers. He managed to get them down some and to realise his throbbing cock from the confinements of his trousers.

He coated his hand in lubricant and grabbed the aching cock, "I want to suck," Izaya huffed. Shizuo nodded and got the male to lie down and crawled above him then turned around and forced his cock into Izaya's awaiting mouth as Shizuo inserted two fingers and thrusted them in and out.

"Iza-nii!" The twins rushed in to see the embarrassing position their brother was in and blushed and took a seat on the bed and watched.

"Fuck off. I'm busy," he huffed while trying to push them away. The twins refused to move and just sat watching the pair. "What do yo-ugh...god Shizuo there again...want," he blushed at his noises and recieved the same punishment from Shizuo once again.

"Ngg...Shizuo what are you doing, it feels great," Izaya knew he wasn't hitting his prostate but he was doing something that made his body tingle. "Twins...go away," Izaya hissed once again but was too much enjoying the leaking cock in his mouth to care.

"Girls...please leave. This isn't a great time to talk to your brother," Shizuo turned to them while he slipped another finger into Izaya to stretch him out further. The twins groaned.

"Iza-nii. We want food," Izaya rolled his eyes.

"Either go to the shops or eat out my fridge," Izaya watched as the twins left and he smiled and continued to prepare Shizuo's cock making sure it was nice and with his syliva before he got his hands that were covered in lubricant to do the rest of the job.

"I'm ready," Izaya whispered into Shizuo's thigh. The blonde moved away from the informant before turning round and kissing him sweetly and getting him to lie up the bed. He removed Izaya's trousers and boxers before he alined himself up to his entrance.

"Would this be our last time then?" Shizuo asked as he slowly pushed himself in to Izaya's warmth who turned his head away and shrugged slowly.

"I don't want this to end," Izaya teared up. Shizuo sighed and bent down to wipe away his tears.

"Well what...we become sex buddies. Enemies with benefits," Izaya shook his head then sat up and kissed his cheek.

"Or we can become lovers," Shizuo laughed shaking his head.

"I enjoy sex with you, but lovers? No,"

"Why not?"

"Because I hate your guys and want to see you dead,"

"Get out," Izaya began to cry, "GET OUT OF ME! GET OUT OF MY ROOM! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT OF MY LIFE! AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEART. GO!" Izaya cried but Shizuo shook his head and pulled out before slamming back in to him making Izaya yelp in pain and pleasure.

"Repeat what you said," Shizuo's thrusted harder and harder into Izaya making him moan frantically.

"Stop...ahhh-ahh- messing...with-ugh god- my heart. Fuck me harder...no...stop," Izaya cried making Shizuo laugh and kiss his lips softly.

"Stop crying...just shut up...and let's fuck each other," Izaya sat up and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and rested his head there as he rolled his hips to meet Shizuo's thrusts.

"Lift your arms up," Shizuo ordered and Izaya did exactly that while Shizuo pulled of the long sleeved blue top and put it next to him as they continued thrusting into each other. The blonde gently kissed Izaya's lips as he ground his hips in further to him panting softly.

He looked down to admire his partners sexy body, he was very pale and was very skinny. He could see his ribs prodding out. He had no scratches, moles or freckles on that perfectly pale body. He leaned down to take one of his nipples into his mouth, knowing how much he loved it and softly rubbed his tongue over it making Izaya groan and his hold around his neck tighten.

"Earlier...the founder of the dollars wanted to teach my secretary a lesson so all members were there as it was like the first official meeting. Well the idea was partly mine...but I do have my reasons," Izaya panted out. Shizuo was suprised by the sudden confession and threw the male back and turned him round so he was on all fours facing the door as Shizuo got behind him and thrusted into him harder.

"And what's that reason?"

"It was partly due to the girl Celty was chasing,"

"Oh I remember her. I was with her at that time,"

"Well the girl is Mika Harima who is this weird stalker falling her beloved Seiji around who happens to be my secretary's little brother, I think he also stabbed you with a pen. So Mika broke into his home and saw Celty's head," Shizuo stopped and looked to where Izaya was pointing and on top of his cupboard to there was a head with her eyes shut, in a cylindrical container.

"Why do you have that? Give it back to her. She's searching for it. She's been searching for twenty years,"

"Can't do. A client payed me not to," Izaya purred as Shizuo rammed back into him once again.

"She's your friend. That beats any client,"

"It's Shinra who ordered it and I like Shinra more than Celty" Izaya confessed once again but thankfully Shizuo never stopped thrusting.

"Why?"

"I can guess but I don't care to be honest. Now back to the incident two days ago. Seiji smashed her face in and now she has the face of Celty which Celty thought it was hers. Mika bumped into the head of the dollars and kept her safe and then I got involved to get her away from there. Now Mika's best friend is called Anri and she's mother. There's all my secrets so far," Izaya turned back round and Shizuo attacked him with kisses.

"What do you mean she's Mother,"

"Well that doesn't involve you. It involves the head of the yellow scarf and did you know that the head of the yellow scarf, mother and the head of the dollars are all best friends but don't know who their real identity is,"

"This is all messed up," Shizuo laughed, planting a soft kiss to his neck while continuing his deep thrusts.

"Yeah...kind of. But that is why my job is so fun," he rested his head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his jaw softly.

"Yeah...well I guess, if it's interesting like that then no wonder you haven't stopped," Shizuo held Izaya tighter as he was sure to release any time soon. He could feel Izaya's burning walls tightening around his throbbing cock and he knew he was very close to climax as well.

He could feel it in his stomach that he was close. He looked to Izaya who was grinding his hips deep into his thrusts panting his name loudly. Shizuo watched as the twins returned and watched as Izaya yelped in pleasure and shook before falling back and stared at the twins who were upside down due to the way he lay. Shizuo had also came inside of him and pulled out and lay on top of him as they both panted to catch their breath.

"Brother...he came inside. You'll give him aids,"

"I don't have aids,"

"Well you have sex like everyday with all your clients. We learnt that it's caused my many sexual partners," Shizuo looked to Izaya in disgust and jealously. He was having sex with many others, and here he was assuming that he had some meaning in Izaya's life.

"I don't have aids. I haven't slept with anyone since christmas," Izaya panted out while moving the hair away in Shizuo's eyes to see him and turned round to face his sisters.

"I got them once and they were treated very quickly. Now go to bed. You have school tomorrow and I'm not waking you up," Izaya watched as his twins walked over to him and kissed him softly on the lips before they left for bed.

"You have had sex with someone that isn't me," Shizuo pouted as the thought that he held some meaning in Izaya's life was shattered by two teenaged girls.

"Yes, why?"

"I thought you love me," Shizuo asked looking to the male with sad mocha eyes.

"I do. I realised I was in love last christmas and haven't had sex since. You're welcome," Izaya proudly grinned at him before planting a kiss to his cheek.

"You're welcome? You got aids,"

"They're gone and I was young. Are you planning to stay over?" Izaya asked as he stood up and limped into the bathroom and got a cloth and cleaned the cum that was on his face, his chest and groin. Shizuo had turned round and Izaya wiped him down after and then kissed one of his abs.

"Yeah...I'll sleep here. I want to talk," Izaya sat on his bed and watched as Shizuo did the same and got under the sheets and looked to Izaya who did the same and cuddled into his shoulder. Izaya could feel his heart beating softly in his chest. It wasn't due to the intense activity, maybe just a little. It was more about that Shizuo was willing to stay here and sleep with him and even wanted to have a civil conversation with him. His heart was almost going frantic, like his body knew what was going to happen soon.

"Don't tell Celty," Izaya nodded to the head above his cupboard and looked to Shizuo who slowly nodded his head while his cheeks were almost deep red. Izaya found the sight of the monster of Ikeubukro blushing, after sex to be the most adorable thing he had ever seen in his entire life. "What? What is it?" He sat up to see his face and received a soft peck to the lips.

"I don't want you to ever have sex with someone else beside me. I only want to be the one you kiss and allow into this room...does this mean that I to..,"

"Yes...I guess it does...say it,"

"I erm love...you," Izaya grinned before kissing him passionatly and straddling his hips to hold his neck and kiss him harder.

"I love you too," he grinned before lying back down and resting his head against his arm and slowly fell asleep as Shizuo pulled him in close and fell asleep beside him. Izaya smirked to himself as he heard Shizuo's light breathing and though to himself, 'This truly is the truce night,' he laughed softly before joining his partner and falling fast asleep.

* * *

**Yeah, I got this done. Now it's finished. I hope you enjoyed this little story.**

**Please review.**


End file.
